Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal watercraft.
Description of Related Art
The body of a personal watercraft includes a hull and a deck which are joined together. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,128, a joining section at which the hull and the deck are joined together is provided to surround the entire periphery of the body (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). The joining section includes a horizontal portion protruding horizontally, and a vertical portion extending downward from the outer end portion of the horizontal portion. The cross-section of the joining section has a hook shape (inverted-L shape).
While the personal watercraft is planing in a forward direction on the water, water flows in a rearward direction and an upward direction from the bottom of the hull, along the side surface of the body. It is likely that the water flows into a groove space which is formed by the right and left joining sections and opened in a downward direction, flows in the rearward direction inside the groove, and collides against the joining section (in particular, the vertical portion of the joining section) provided at a stern, from the front. In this case, a bow is tilted in the downward direction by the force of the water flow, and a resistance (e.g., wave making resistance) applied to the body while the personal watercraft is planing on the water is increased.